Demigods Dirty Adventures
by electricblue26
Summary: All types of demigods or gods Lemons. I accept new ideas for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Annabeth - Grover

Demigods Dirty Adventures

 **Hey everyone, first fanfic :). Hope you enjoy it. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or heroes of Olympus.**

Chapter 1: Annabeth POV

I was at the campfire like everyone, it was late and I started to feel sleepy so I went to my cabin. When I was arriving I heard a noise in the woods so I decided to see what was that. I put her Yankees Cap on and entered the woods.

After a few minutes what I saw made me stop, It was a boy sitting with his back against a tree. He had his trousers down and was jerking off the biggest cock that I'd ever seen. I couldn't see his face so I started approaching to him without making a sound.

At that point I started to feel pretty horny when I realized who he was I freaked out. It was Grover, sure he had tried to fuck me but I didn't know he had such a big cock. At that point my lust won over my common sense and I couldn't wait any more. I pulled my cap off, he jumped out surprised.

"Annaabeth, what are you doing here?" said pulling up his pants.

"Grover, you hadn't told me that you had a big cock" I said rubbing his crotch trying to make him hard

"Annabeth why are you acting so weird" said him moaning while I started pulling down his pants.

"Well I'm feeling so horny right now and I need you to help me" I said trying to sound as slutty as I could.

At that point I had took his pants off and I engulfed his cock with my mouth. I started to use my tongue all over his monster cock.

"Ohh Gods, yooou're really good" Grover didn't stop moaning.

After a few minutes I started deep throating him like there wasn't tomorrow. He pushed my head to his cock. At this point I had all his cock in my mouth. After one minutes he started to tremble.

"I'm cumming" shouted as he finished in my mouth. I swallowed it all, I took my clothes out sexily to make him hard again and I got down on all fours.

"Hey Grover, I want you to pound me really really hard" I said very slowly.

"Ohh Annabeth, I've wanted to do this since you started growing tits" and with that he he pushed his cock in my waiting cunt.

He started thrusting violently and I felt and unbearable pleasure. While he was thrusting merciless he grabbed my tits. I couldn't keep myself from screaming in preasure, I was in heaven that I wouldn't have mind being heard by someone.

"Do you like it, you like being fucked like the camp slut you are" Grover started whispering me some dirty thing that turned me on.

"mmmm yeeeah, Groover" I started to shake and I orgasme uncontrollably, my muscles spasming in pleasure.

He stopped fucking me and he sit on the floor, my body still asked me for more and surprisingly he was still hard.

"Are you up to the ride of your life?" I said out of control. He smiled and gestured me to approaching him.

I stopped in front of him, I adjusted his cock in my waiting pussy and I impaled myself in his cock. As I rode his cock I started moaning as he put his hands in my ass cheeks and pushed me up and down. My body acted unconsciously I couldn't stop from bouncing on his big cock.

"You're soo tight, I'm going to explode" Grover moaned ass I started to kiss him and our tongues wrestled.

After five minutes of extreme pleasure we both came together, and I fell asleep with his magnificent cock still in me.

 **I accept critics. I listen any new idea of pairing or POV.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Percy - Khione

Demigods Dirty Adventures

 **Hey everyone, first fanfic :). Hope you enjoy it. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or heroes of Olympus.**

Chapter 2: Percy POV

I was lying down peacefully in my bed, I had just returned from the campfire and was about to sleep. Suddenly everything went black.

When I opened my eyes I was alone, standing in an enormous ice palace. I didn't know how I got there, I started walking throw the rooms. After a few minutes I entered a room, but I wasn't alone, there was a beautiful goddess inside.

I gulped as I was standing in front of a black haired goddess, I had never met her but I was pretty sure of who she was, Leo had told me enough things to figure out that the goddess in front on me was Khione, the goddess of the snow. I hadn't any idea why I was called there to her private palace.

"Hello Perseus, I think you know why you are here, don't you?" the goddess asked.

"Um, I think don't know" I said.

"Well, you saved the Olympus twice and I think that the gods didn't' thank it to you like you deserve" Khione said.

I gulped and waited to listen what she was going to say.

"So I want you to fuck me" Demeter said.

I bug eyed at this. Okay, I did not just hear this right? No, that couldn't be right.

"Wh-wh-what did you say?" I asked wanting to hear it again just to be clear.

"I want you to fuck me in my bed. I've never got screwed in my palace and it could be fun" she said.

My jaw dropped. This wasn't fucking happening to me. I wasn't sure which god I should praise at all for my amazing luck and good fortune.

"Come on Percy." Khione purred.

I gulped. I then felt Khione's hand touch my crotch and my cock grew and harden from her caress. Shit, who knew the goddess of the snow could be so sensual. With a flash of light we were both naked and I saw Khione lay down in her bed spreading her legs wide showing of her glistening pussy to me.

"My cunt needs a good pounding" Khione said lustfully.

I groaned and using my little head and got down and my rod pushed into Khione's cunt. The goddess' cunt sucked me in and I muttered a couple curse words due to how tight the goddess was.

"Oh gods" I moaned as I totally filled her.

"Oh it's been so long since I've had a male inside me. You feel so good" Khione moaned.

I wasted no time at all and began pumping in and out of her. Damn, Khione was so fucking tight and wet. I'd never felt something so hot and velvety before. It seemed the goddess was sucking my cock in not wanting me to leave her sweet opening. I had to use all of my willpower to not to come yet.

"Oh yes, keep going Percy, keep going. Plow my cunt and then seed it" Khione moaned.

I kept going thrusting in and out. I then paused and lifted Khione's legs up and threw them over my shoulders to give them a new position. I then began again.

"Oh my, I've never been I this position before. I can feel your cock touch places in my cunt that it hadn't before" she gasped.

I finally couldn't take it and I released my load into Khione. I was panting heavily as I pulled out. I saw his seed leaking out of the goddess.

"That felt so good Percy" Khione said with a very content sigh.

"Yeah" I said resting.

"That was good for a start Percy. I need another round." she said.

I wanted to groan since I didn't know if I had another in me. Khione sucked my seed out of me.

Khione got up, she was on her hands and knees and lowered her head to my groin. She took my slimy limp organ into her mouth and began sucking. She felt me stirring and that was a good sign as she cleaned me.

I groaned as I fell on to my back. Khione's tongue was doing wicked things to me and making me rise once again. Damn, for being the goddess of the snow she sure knew how to suck a cock. Soon I was at full mast and ready to go. Khione pulled away making me whine a bit at the loss of her talented mouth.

"As much as like sucking you Percy. I want your cock in me again" she said.

I sighed as quietly as I could. I sat up and found Khione had turned herself around. She was still on her hands and knees, but facing away from me, her ass was presented to me as well as her dripping cunt.

I moved forward and pushed my back into Khione's pussy. I then began pumping in and out. My hands moved to cup Khione's swaying breasts. Khione moaned feeling my hands grasp and mold her breasts. Oh great Zeus, Khione felt so good. My fingers toyed with her hard nipples making her gasp aloud in pleasure.

The rutting kept going with Khione urging me to go faster and faster. She wanted my seed in her once again. Soon I came flooding Khione again.

"Thank you Percy, I shall call for you when I feel bored" Khione said.

I just nodded wondering when I will have another experience like this.

 **I accept critics.**

 **For any new idea give me a pairing and the POV.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Piper - Percy

Demigods Dirty Adventures

 **Hey everyone, first fanfic :). Hope you enjoy it. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or heroes of Olympus.**

Chapter 3: Piper POV

I was by myself looking to the sea it was 6 o'clock in the morning cause I wasn't up to sleep, I just had had a bad dream and I wanted to clear my mind. I didn't know what to do since I didn't want to wake Jason up when a weird idea crossed my mind.

I walked over and I made sure that Percy was the only one on deck. I checked everyone was below sleeping or whatever. Then I walked over to Percy to chat. I liked to talk to him since he was so friendly.

"Hey Percy" I said.

"Piper, what's up?" Percy asked grinning.

I smiled.

"Nothing, just enjoying the view" I said.

"Yeah, it is amazing sight" Percy said nodding.

I glanced at Percy. I could feel something about him that I couldn't explain. He had this strong pull that drew me in. He had this presence that Jason didn't have. It was odd since I liked, maybe loved Jason. But with Percy it was more animalistic. I wanted him.

"Percy" I said licking my lips.

"Hmmm" Percy said.

"I was wondering if I could do something for you" I asked.

"Like what?" Percy asked paying more attention to sailing the ship than me.

"Oh, you'll see" I said huskily.

Before Percy could turn to me and ask, I got down on my knees and began unbuckling his jeans.

"Piper, what are you doing?" Percy hissed.

"Just sail Percy, I'll take care of the rest" I said as I tugged the garment down.

Once both Percy's jeans and boxer were down to his feet I took it in my hand and caressed his member.

I felt Percy harden underneath my hand. My gods, he was big. I then moved my head forward and licked the head. This caused it to jump. Oh, this was going to be good. I then proceeded to place more of my mouth onto the throbbing meat. I licked the length and cupped Percy's balls.

"Shit, Piper" Percy muttered.

I smirked as I then began to place the hot organ in my willing mouth. I started off slow using my tongue to taste the divine rod. Soon I stuffed as much as I could in my mouth and began sucking away. I was only able to three-quarters of the meat in my mouth. It was soo big.

Percy groaned as I blew him. I couldn't believe how big Percy was. I worked what I could do. It felt amazing sucking on Percy. He tasted amazing. I felt his twitch and throbbing. I then took my mouth away and began bathing the whole length with my tongue. I heard Percy hiss as I did this. Then I licked and suck part of Percy's member.

"Damn, Piper" Percy muttered.

I smirked as I kept my work on Percy's cock. I wanted his seed in my belly. So I used every trick I had. Not that I had many, but being the daughter of Aphrodite had some weight to it. It seemed my mother was subtly giving me pointer when blowing a guy.

Suddenly he grabbed me and pulled me up. I was confused at this.

"My turn" he said.

He then spun me around. He then peeled my pants and panties down then bend me over having me reveal my hot ass to him. He lovingly stroked it. He then found my pussy, which was already wet. He probed it with two fingers causing me to moan. I was in heaven.

"Oh gods" I gasped.

Percy smirked.

"Just keep the wheel steady and I'll make you feel good" he said.

I nodded and held tightly to the wheel. I then felt Percy enter me and I gasped. I felt my walls stretch as it hurt a bit. He was bigger than Jason. Percy was able to touch every part of my even spots I never knew I had. When I felt Percy fully inside me I moaned.

"So full, so fucking full".

"Hold on Piper, you're about to feel even better" Percy said.

He began pumping in and out of me and I felt pleasure rocking through me. Oh gods, Percy was really good. Percy gripped my hips as he moved in and out of my cunt. He fucked me using all the skill he had, and I thought it was a lot.

I wasn't used to this kind of fucking. I never had such an experienced lover. Sure Jason was good, but neither I nor he was skilled at all when we did it. But with Percy, he was rocking my world like no other. I felt my core clench as my first orgasm rocked me.

I then clamped down on him and he stopped. He waited until it subsided then began again. He was never tired of fucking me.

It didn't take long for me to feel another orgasm roar through and I wanted to scream, but I was afraid someone down below would hear and interrupt us. So I gripped the wheel hard digging my nails into the wood. I probably have splinters later after this, but who cared. A small price to pay for great pleasure.

I was sweating. I didn't know how long I could keep going. My legs were weak _._ But I could keep fucking with some kind ofwill power I never knew I had. But I knew one thing. I couldn't last much longer.

"Percy, please Percy. I want, no, need your seed inside me. Please give it to me" I whined.

He fired off deep inside me and I let out a sigh. It was over. I felt Percy pull out and I finally fell over. Percy took the wheel from me.

I sat on the ground exhausted when I felt something wet and cool hit my lips. She looked up and found Percy poking his spent cock at me.

"Clean me" he said.

I shrugged and took the limp organ and began licking and sucking off all the juices. I liked the taste of myself and I then began feeling Percy grow and harden again. Oh my, he was amazing. Jason couldn't even get it up a second time after we first did it. So I kept blowing Percy. I used everything I did the first time I had Percy in my mouth.

Percy seemed to like this as he took my head and stroked my hair and cheeks. He gently trusted his cock in and out of my mouth. I kept at it never getting enough of the taste of Percy.

"Shit, coming soon" Percy muttered.

I sped up until I felt the final twitch of Percy's cock and fired his load into my mouth. I swirled the new liquid in my mouth. It was different, but I liked it. I swallowed it and looked up at Percy.

"That was amazing" Percy said.

"It was" I said.

We then dressed and I went down below. We both knew this was our little secret that we'd never tell.

 **I accept critics.**

 **For any new idea give me a pairing and the POV.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Nico - Drew

Demigods Dirty Adventures

 **Hey everyone, first fanfic :). Hope you enjoy it. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or heroes of Olympus.**

Chapter 4: Nico POV

It was late. Everyone in camp must have been sleeping but me, I was sitting in my bed with nothing to do. It was my first night at camp half-blood since they had just built the Hades cabin. I wasn't comfortable, I mean that wasn't underworld. I wasn't tired but there was something in that cabin that didn't let me sleep. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. Who could knock that late? I was so surprised.

I got up and headed to the door and found Drew, I think that was her name, leader of the Aphrodite cabin standing there in front of me. She was wearing a long coat so I didn't' see what was under it.

"Drew, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Drew smiled. I didn't know what that meant since I wasn't very good with girls and I didn't know her.

"Well Nico, I heard that today was your first night here and I decided to stay with you since you might feel alone" Drew explained.

"mmm that would be great but I thought that it was forbidden." Nico said.

"Yeah but only If they found out, and I'm not going to say anything" she said with a grin.

I grinned back and kissed Drew. She deepened the kiss as she took a hold of my head. I wrapped my arms around her waist. After a few minutes we stopped the kiss.

"Did you like it?" Drew asked.

"Amazing" I said. And it was true, she knew how to kiss.

"It gets better, how about we enter?" Drew asked.

I just nodded and led Drew inside. She shucked off her coat to reveal she was wearing a tight tank top and a very small short. Gods she was so hot

"You're looking soo good" I commented.

"Thanks Nico" Drew said.

She then moved in and kissed me again. The two of us kept making out as she maneuvered us to my bedroom. Once there we fell onto my bed.

"Aggressive are we?" Percy asked.

"I just want to have a crazy night" Drew said as she takes off her tank top and toss it aside. I saw that Drew was wearing a red lacy bra that barely contained her big boobs. I just stared. They were amazing. I moved my hands and grasped the twin globes. She moaned as she felt me manhandle her chest.

"Oh gods Nico" she moaned.

She then began rocking her hips back and forth over my jeans covered erection. I groaned at the friction it was creating. I knew for sure I would cream his under shorts if Drew kept going.

"Shit, stop that, going to come if you keep doing that" I grunted out as I kept playing with her breasts.

"Then pull it out and stick it in me. I want all that cream filling inside me" Drew panted.

I groaned since that meant I had to stop playing with Drew's tits. I removed my hands and took my pants off. Once disposed of along with my boxers. My cock sprung up standing at attention. Drew peeled her wet panties off. They were wet do to her grinding. She then lowered herself down on my dick and moaned as I filled her.

"Oh fucking gods, I love your cock Nico" she said.

When she was totally full she then began to ride me. My hands got back to her tits and we both moaned with pleasure. I thought I wasn't happy with just this. I unhooked Drew's bra and tossed it away so I could fully enjoy Drew's fleshy globes. I then pulled her down and used my tongue and mouth to lavish them.

"Oh yes Nico, suck them, and suck my titties. Oh gods, that feels so good" Drew moaned.

The sucking sound of Drew pulling her cunt away from my cock was heavenly to both my ears.

"You're so fucking tight Drew. Gods, I could fuck this pussy everyday" I groaned.

She moaned as she felt one of my hands move from her chest down to where they were joined. My hand sought out her clit and then began to stroke the little pearl. She howled as she came.

"OH FUCK!"

I was glad that his apartment was basically soundproof or else the other cabins would hear this. I then grunted and thrusted my hips up and using my size I rolled myself and Drew over so I was on top. She couldn't do anything to stop it if she had tried since she was recovering from her orgasm. I then proceeded to pound Drew's twat.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Drew moaned.

I let out an animalistic growl as I came emptying myself deep inside her quivering cunt. When we laid there panting hard.

"Are you feeling better Nico, because I think that I will have to stay all night here?" Drew asked after she recovered.

"Mmmm, great. Because I want more" I said.

"Me too" she said.

 **I accept critics.**

 **For any new idea give me a pairing and the POV.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: Piper - Frank

Demigods Dirty Adventures

 **Hey everyone, first fanfic :). Hope you enjoy it. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or heroes of Olympus.**

Chapter 5: Piper POV

I was relaxing in the hot water. I wished Jason was there with me, but he declined because he was with Percy and they had to agree with Reyna. I think it was something related to who the praetor was going to be. I bowed out of this since I was stressed by all the meetings and strategizing that had been done. I needed to relax.

A boy, Frank I think, entered and gasped seeing me there. He looked surprised, but before he could turn her way back I said.

"Hey, Frank is it?"

He nodded clutching the towel He had around his body tighter.

"You can come in you know. It's perfectly fine for guys and girls to bath together, I don't mind" I said.

What was I doing? I hardly knew this boy. But Jason wasn't there and I was feeling horny.

Frank somehow gathered his courage and moved closer.

"Um, you think you can turn around though." the son of Mars stuttered.

"Oh right, no problem" I said turning around so I couldn't see him.

I heard him sigh and enter the hot water.

"Can I turn around now?" I asked.

"Go right ahead" Frank answered.

I turned around and smiled. Frank was quite different from other boys I had met. He had brown eyes and black hair and his facial factions were Chinese what turned me on, I had never fucked a boy like him. I could tell that he had been training due to the fact his body was fit. I couldn't tell if he had a big cock, but I decided to find it out.

We both relaxed a bit and he was totally relaxed in the hot water even knowing that I was with him. Hades, it kind of turned me on. I supposed he had never been this close to a nude girl before. I could feel the tingle in-between her legs and it was getting hard to ignore. HE noticed this and smirked.

"Need some help there?" he asked.

I blushed bright red and began to sputter and babble. Frank moved towards me and moved behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Then one hand moved up to fondle my tits as the other went down and probed my pussy.

I thought he was inexperienced. Gods he knew what he was doing! I moaned and laid my head back resting it against his shoulder.

"Like that, then you'll love this" He whispered into my ear.

Frank then plunged two fingers into my core and began to fuck me. He licked and nipped at my neck as his other hand kept fondling my chest, pinching my nipples.

"Oh gods" I moaned.

I then noticed his cock was hard then I moved my ass back and wrapped my butt cheeks around his rod and began to stroke him. He groaned as I jacked him off with my ass cheeks. We both got one another off as we both came.

"Fuck that was good" I breathed.

"Want it get better?" Frank asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

I was surprised by his experience and determination. He then moved in front of me. He pulled me into a kiss and I kissed him back. I felt Frank's semi-hard cock get back to full strength. I moaned as leapt on him wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Fuck me, I want that piece of meat inside my juicy cunt" I said lustfully.

Frank grinned and pushed me against the wall and then lowered me down. I moaned as I was being filled and stretched. Gods, I had never felt anything like this before. Frank wasted no time fucking me. He moved in and out of me.

I tightened my grip around Frank's waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I just let Frank have his way with me. It felt so good getting fucked like this. Feeling Frank's dick move in and out of me. I could feel my orgasm building and I knew I was going to lose it any second now. It felt so thrilling.

"OH GODS!" I shouted out as I came.

Frank fired off his second load into my quivering quim. We stayed like that panting hard.

"That was fucking amazing" I panted.

"It was, but I am up for more. How about you?" Frank asked.

I responded by clenching my cunt around Frank's flaccid cock. He groaned as he got hard just by my efforts. We made out as I worked him up once again. Once fully hard I then pulled out and guided Frank to the stairs where I sat Frank down then sat down on his lap. I then began bouncing up and down.

"Damn, you Aphrodite girls are always so horny" Frank groaned as he gripped my hips.

"You started up my engine and you're going to pay for it until I am satisfied" I said out of control.

Frank groaned as I worked myself up and down on his pole. We were working a good sweat and knew we'd need another bath soon after this.

"Gods here I come" Frank groaned as he forced me down so he could shot his load into me.

I threw my head back as I came letting out a long drawn out moan in the process. I then collapsed on top of Frank breathing hard. He had his arms wrapped around my body keeping me close.

"I love bathing in new Rome" I crooned.

"Yeah, they're the best" Frank said then kissed me.

 **I accept critics.**

 **For any new idea give me a pairing and the POV.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6: Jason - Aphrodite

Demigods Dirty Adventures

 **Hey everyone, first fanfic :). Hope you enjoy it. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or heroes of Olympus.**

Chapter 6: Jason POV

I awoke disoriented. As soon as I got my senses back I looked around to find myself strapped to a bed with a gold headboard and footboard, silk bedding, and in the air an alluring fragrance.

"Ah, you're awake."

I craned my head to find Aphrodite standing there looking at me with a smile.

"Lady Aphrodite, what's going on here? Why am I tied up?" I asked confused.

"Oh Jason, you're here to learn the arts of lovemaking" Aphrodite said.

Did I hear it properly? I didn't understand the reason of that.

"What?"

"I am going to fuck Jason Grace, but first I need to teach you a few things before that" Aphrodite said.

I gulped. I wasn't sure why I was afraid. I was going to be fucked by the Goddess of Love for Gods sake. This should be like a dream come true for any demigod or mortal. But right now I was thinking about Piper, my girlfriend Piper who I loved. I couldn't betray her like this.

"It's not betrayal Jason. It's more like I'm going to teach you the best ways of pleasing her. She will be very happy that you know what you're doing instead of fumbling around like most mortals do. You should be honored that I've decided to help you. And Piper has told me that you're not a god in bed so I do it for her not for you." Aphrodite said.

I was freaked that Aphrodite knew what I was thinking. Did Piper fake it when we did it? I started to have my doubts.

Aphrodite decided that enough time had been wasted and she removed the robe she was wearing. Underneath she was completely naked. Her skin glowed golden. Her flawless skin. Her breasts were high and firm as well as large. She had a slim waist and long legs. Her cunt was completely hairless. She was a combination of all the best parts of every female on earth.

I felt my cock twitch and harden at the sight of the naked goddess.

Aphrodite crawled onto the bed and gave me a lingering kiss.

"Just relax and allow me to teach you" she said huskily in my ear.

With only a small hand wave my clothes disappeared. Aphrodite looked at my hard dick with a lustful eye.

"My, my, my. I see that Lord Zeus gave you more than just his eyes" the love goddess said as she gripped my rod.

I groaned as I felt Aphrodite's soft hand on my cock. It felt so good. I tried hard to not come just by the touch.

"Uh, uh, uh. We can't have you shot your load too soon can we?" Aphrodite said smiling as she removed her hand.

I groaned at the loss.

"Now, your first lesson is how to properly eat a pussy" Aphrodite said.

She then got up and straddled my head. I could smell her godly scent and it was almost overpowering.

"Go with how you feel and I'll guide you when you need it" Aphrodite said.

I started tentatively. I let my tongue out and licked the puffy lips in front of me. I heard her gasp and I saw that as a good sign. I got a bit more confident. I began licking and tasting the juices that flowed from Aphrodite. Gods, this was better than Ambrosia. I devoured her.

"Yes Jason, yes. Use your tongue. Bury it deep and wiggle it. Use your nose and rub against my clit that will make me come faster" Aphrodite panted as she slightly humped my face.

I followed Aphrodite's advice and I buried my tongue deep within the goddess. I wiggled it around and when I moved up and touched a certain spot I heard her yelp in pleasure. I saw that was good and I did it again.

"You found it, you found my g-spot. Very good, not many find it the first time" Aphrodite moaned.

My nose nuzzled Aphrodite's clit and Aphrodite screamed as she came.

"Oh my, that was good. Are you sure this was your first time eating a pussy?" the goddess of love asked.

I nodded. My face was covered with Aphrodite's juices.

"Hmmm, as good as you look covered in my heavenly nectar. I think I need to clean you up" Aphrodite said.

She then began bathing me with her tongue getting every last drop of her own fluid. They shared a kiss as she did this. Once clean I was achingly hard.

"Oh, poor baby. I guess I should do something about this, hmm?" Aphrodite said smirking.

I nodded vehemently. Gods she was perfect

Aphrodite stroked my rod a couple times before taking it in her perfect mouth. She slurped, bobbed, and swirled her tongue. I gasped as I felt the goddess work his pole like a pro. Piper was great giving me head, but damn, she could learn a few things from Aphrodite.

I couldn't take it anymore. My hips lurched and upwards and I shot my load filling Aphrodite's mouth. Aphrodite took it all and swirled it a bit in her mouth before swallowing.

"Mmmm, demigod cum. I haven't had a good taste of it in so many millennia" she said lustfully.

I was panting. I didn't know if I could get it up again after shooting such a load.

"Don't worry Jason dear, you'll be up and ready in no time" Aphrodite said smiling.

I was dubious about this, but then I felt my cock rise again just by the goddess' gentle stroking.

"Yes, I do have that effect on men" she giggled.

Once I was hard Aphrodite stopped her stroking.

"Can I trust you not to run" she asked.

I nodded. At that point I would have sold my soul just to stay there with the Goddess of Love.

"Good, I am going to release you and then I'll teach you how to make love" Aphrodite said.

The shackles disappeared and I rubbed my limbs a bit, but I then felt Aphrodite lay down beside me. She grabbed me and pulled me on top of her.

"Enter me" she said.

I wasted no time as I did it. What I felt was definitely heaven. So warm, so soft, so tight. It was everything I dreamed it would be. Once fully inside I just stayed there to feel it.

"Jason, are you going to stay there all eternity or are you going to do me?" Aphrodite asked smirking.

I broke out of my trance and began moving in and out slowly at first. I didn't want to come too soon.

"Oh Jason, that's it, but go faster and hard. I like it like that" Aphrodite purred.

Jason changed my pace and went the speed that Aphrodite wanted.

"Oh yes, that's it. Yes! Mmmm, right there" Aphrodite moaned.

I couldn't help myself. I started going faster. I was unsure, but I just felt like going faster.

"Don't think Jason, just feel" Aphrodite said breaking my thoughts.

I nodded and just felt. I was good at that. I was good at things that didn't require much thought.

Soon I couldn't hold back and I shot my load into Aphrodite.

"That was excellent Jason. You did great in your first showing. Now time to move on to the next lesson" Aphrodite said.

We spent many hours and Aphrodite taught me every sexual position and ways to tweak her in the right way. I did her doggy style, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, against the wall, on the table, with her legs thrown over his shoulders, lying on her side. In every fucking way.

"That was amazing. You are one of my best students" Aphrodite said panting.

I had coated her perfect tits with my come.

"Thank you Lady Aphrodite" I said speaking for the first time since the start of the encounter.

"You'll make Piper a very happy girl" Aphrodite said.

I nodded and got up. I found my clothes that were neatly folded and cleaned waiting for me. I got dressed.

"Don't hesitate to come back for a refresher" Aphrodite said.

"Don't worry Lady Aphrodite, I'll remember" I said then left.

 **I accept critics.**

 **For any new idea give me a pairing and the POV.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: Annabeth - Leo

Demigods Dirty Adventures

 **Hey everyone, first fanfic :). Hope you enjoy it. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or heroes of Olympus.**

Chapter 7: Annabeth POV

I saw the new camper and decided he was quite handsome and with that I wanted to give him a special welcoming present. I missed Percy but I had my needs and in that moment Percy couldn't help me. I smiled as a plan formed in my head. It was going to be a good plan. Yes, that will do just fine I thought finalizing it all in her head.

When I arrived to his cabin I entered but nobody noticed I looked for his room. When I found it I stopped by the door and looked in.

Leo lay in his bed apparently sleeping. He was clearly from Latin descents, he had brown eyes and black hair. He seemed to be in a very deep dream because I entered and he didn't make a move. At that point I decide to wake him up and I climbed on his bed. He started moving after feeling my weight on his bed. He opened his eyes to see me looking down at him.

"Hey there" I said with a pleasant smile.

"Hey Annabeth, right?" Leo said.

"Yeah" I said with a pleasant smile.

At least he remembered my name I thought.

"So how are you enjoying Camp Half Blood so far?" I asked.

"I like it" He said.

"That's great, I hope that you like it here" I said.

"Thanks" Leo said

"So as this is your first night here there's something very special that I want to give you" I said.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

I smiled. I pulled him flush to my body and kissed him. Then I began rubbing my body against his that I thought that he started to moan.

I smirked as I kept kissing him. I felt him 'raise' to the occasion and I knew that was going to be a good night.

It didn't take long for us to both get too hot for their clothes and soon we stripped one another of our clothing. Once naked Leo rolled us over and slid right into my cunt. I gasped as I was being filled.

Leo wasted no time and began pumping in and out of me. I loved the feeling and I was glad he was experienced on how to do this.

I pulled Leo's head down and we kissed each other hard. Our tongues fought for dominance. Leo removed his mouth from mine and moved down sucking my neck then my collarbone. He then went lowered to taste my tits. As soon as he did that my back arched up wanting more of his tongue on her.

"Oh gods yes. More Leo, more" I urged. Gods I was surprised on how good he was.

Leo kept going thrusting in and out going a bit harder and faster each thrust as he feasted on my tits. We kept going until we both came. It left us both panting hard.

"That was amazing" I said.

"It was, do you do this to all the new campers?" Leo asked.

"Nope, you're the first" I said smiling.

"Then lucky me" Leo said.

"Yeah, now how about another round?" I asked as I grounded my hips into him.

Leo groaned as he got hard again.

As soon as he was fully hard I rolled over so I was on top. I then began raising and lowering myself on Leo's pole. He placed his hands on my hips to help me with my movements. We stared at one another as we fucked neither one breaking eye contact.

"You feel so good in me Leo" I moaned.

"You're so tight, so wet and tight" He murmured.

I smirked as I clenched my inner walls making him throw his head back and groan loudly.

"Like that, then you'll love this" I said panting slightly.

I sped up my pace as I rolled my hips and when I was down I grounded my hips into him. I alternated speeds on hard and fast then slow and sensual. It was driving him mad.

"Fuck, you're a demon" Leo moaned.

I let out a breathy laugh. I had never been called that before. Well, not in the bedroom that is. I liked being called that though.

This kept going on until we both came once again. With that one I collapsed on Leo breathing hard. I felt Leo stroke my blonde hair. He was peppering my face and neck with gentle kisses.

"Tired now?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, you?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's get some sleep" I nodded not moving at all. My cunt still having Leo's spent organ in me.

Somehow we got the covers on and we fell asleep.

 **I accept critics.**

 **For any new idea give me a pairing and the POV.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8: Travis - Katie

Demigods Dirty Adventures

 **Hey everyone, first fanfic :). Hope you enjoy it. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or heroes of Olympus.**

Chapter 8: Travis POV

It was a normal day in Camp Half Blood. I was walking alone in the woods when I saw something that turned me on. I had just had an idea.

Katie was kneeling in her garden humming. Now this was not unusual for a daughter of Demeter, but the odd thing was Katie wearing a skirt as she tilled the soil and nurtured the seed. She would usually be wearing an old pair of jeans she didn't mind wrecking, but today she just forgot and here she was playing in the soil in a skirt. I had a crush in her since a long time ago and I decided that today was going to be my day.

I started approaching her from behind until I put my hands on her ass. She turned and was ready to stab me with her trowel when she found it was just me.

"You scared me Travis. Don't sneak up on me like that" Katie said.

"Sorry Katie, but when I saw you luscious ass I couldn't help touching it" I said as I stroked Katie's derriere.

Katie cooed as I continued to rub her rump. Damn, she had such good ass.

"Travis, if you keep doing that I won't be able to get any work done" Katie said panting slightly.

"All work and no play Katie" I whispered bent down with my mouth by Katie's ear.

Katie shivered as my hot breath tickled her earlobe. She pushed her ass back into my pelvis feeling my cock in between her cheeks. I reciprocated this by moving one my hands from her ass to sneak under her shirt, I found out what she was wearing and cupped one of her bra covered breasts.

"Oh Travis" Katie moaned.

"Feel good?" I asked as I grounded my groin into Katie's ass.

"Yes, oh gods don't stop" Katie groaned as she rubbed her ass harder against me.

Our grinding soon got too much for us and I used my free hand to yank down Katie's panties and fingered her gushing hole.

"Fuck Travis, I'm already wet enough. Just stick that damn cock in me" Katie demanded.

I chuckled as I loosen my pants and dropped them. I freed my cock and teased her a bit more by rubbing my bulbous head against the entrance to Katie's opening. Katie moaned with frustration and thrusted back her hips wanting my piece of meat inside her only for me to pull away out of her reach. Finally I obliged and shoved my entire length into Katie.

"Oh fucking yes!" Katie squealed.

I pumped in and out as Katie moaned and groaned. She was squeezing the soil under her hands fisting it tightly.

"You have such a tight pussy Katie. You have a hot pussy" I grunted.

Katie smirked as she squeezed her cunt muscles around my cock.

"Fuck!" I swore since I almost lost my load due to that action.

We continued fucking until I spewed my seed into Katie's cunt. I pulled out and spun Katie around and pushed her down. Katie's eyes were still glazed over from her orgasm. I took the chance and peeled off Katie's shirt and bra. I took off my shirt too and lay on top of Katie and kissed her. We continued to make out, as Katie's back got dirty.

Once hard again I slipped his cock back into Katie's used cunt again. She groaned loudly as she was once again filled by me. It was a feeling he knew he'd never get tired of. Her cunt was made for my big cock.

I worked my member in and out of Katie driving her back deeper and deeper into the soil. My hands were on either side of her head in the soil too gripping it with every couple thrusts.

Katie had her lags spread and bent at the knees. Her toes were gripping the blades of tearing them out as each of her orgasms passed through her. Her juices were flowing out of her cunt and into the soil drenching the earth.

With a final thrust I spewed my come inside Katie's cunt. I laid there panting on top of Katie as she was trying to regain her own breath. She had a few monster orgasms before I came.

"That was damn amazing" Katie said.

"Yeah, it was" I said with a nod.

"Hey Travis" Katie said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You can help me in my garden any time" Katie said.

"With pleasure" I said.

 **I accept critics.**

 **For any new idea give me a pairing and the POV.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9: Drew - Jason - Leo

Demigods Dirty Adventures

 **Hey everyone, first fanfic :). Hope you enjoy it. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

Chapter 9: Drew POV

I was a normal day for everyone at Camp Half-Blood, but not for me. I had been so horny the last few days and I decided to fuck the new boys in Camp, it was simple.

When the dinner time finished I raced down to the cabin I was looking for, once I arrived I entered. It wasn't my cabin in fact I had never been there before. It was big, just as I expected thought only one demigod lived there. After ten minutes waiting I heard sound coming from outside and I prepared myself.

After a few seconds the door was opened as Jason and Leo entered the room. The room was dark when they opened the door but as they stepped into it. When Leo turned on the lights they saw me, I was there lying down in Jason's big bed, both boys men gasped as I stand up from the bed.

I was wearing a pink thong which matched with my lacy pink bra that barely hid my dd cup boobs. The lack of clothes showed off my glowing skin, long legs and curvy figure. The boys were about to start asking questions, but I started gesturing them to come over. Their cocks were straining at their pants as they moved forwards without volition to the edge of the bed.

"Remove your clothes" I purred as I sat down, pulling Leo down next to me and bringing his face for a passionate kiss.

Leo tried to speak, but he couldn't as I deepened the kiss as Jason continued stripping frantically until he stood naked at the end of the bed. I admired his lean, muscular physique and long, hard cock before he approached next to me.

'Well, this is a surprise for both of you,' I hummed, 'but you need to strip too, Leo. Jason, why don't you unwrap your surprise?' I gestured to my bra that covered my breasts.

Leo began to take off his clothes, stripping completely and I ran my hands along his broad, muscular shoulders, as Jason pulled my lacy bra and it came away, exposing my giant tits that were heaving up and down with every breath I took.

They each took one of my breasts and started playing with them. Jason was sucking on my nipple as Leo kneaded the skin of my breast, placing hot kisses all over it causing me to moan loudly. I slid off the bed and knelt on the floor as they sat, completely naked, on the edge of the bed. I brought one of my hands up to stroke Jason's big cock as I took Leo's cock completely into my mouth, licking and sucking it until he was fully erect and rock hard. I moved my hands from Jason and rubbed Leo' dick as I stroked his erect shaft before moving my mouth onto Jason's cock. I bobbed up on down on Jason's cock as he grunted in pleasure whilst my small hand stimulated Leo' cock.

Leo had such a great view of my tempting ass waggling in the air as I sucked on Jason that I removed my hand from his cock and moved from the edge of the bed until he was knelt behind me, the tip of his big cock tracing my entrance as I moaned around the thick cock in my mouth. Leo continued to tease my pussy lips with his large cock and watched as I tried to thrust myself back on his length.

I released Jason from my mouth, turning my head to look at Leo with a pleading expression.

'Fuck me Leo! Stop teasing me and ram your dick into my pussy!' I yelled as I took Jason's enormous cock back into my mouth and deep throated it.

Leo took this opportunity and rammed his entire length into my sopping pussy, causing me to groan in pleasure, the noise muffled due to my mouth being stuffed with Jason's huge cock.

The two boys began to fuck me slowly, Jason in my mouth and Leo in my cunt as I whimpered in pleasure at being so filled with cock. Leo reached down a hand to rub at my clit and I moaned violently around Jason's cock at the feeling. I continued to take all of Jason into my mouth, picking up the pace as he held onto my hair and thrust into my mouth, almost choking me with his massive size.

Leo saw Jason starting to pound his cock viciously into my mouth and picked up his pace to match, slamming his cock into my cunt, rubbing against my g-spot with every thrust as he continued to pinch and play with my clit. I writhed between them as my body burned under the attentions of the two demigods. The force of Leo filling my cunt put my mouth further and further down Jason's cock as I was fucked savagely from both ends. My body shaked in pleasure as I was racked by an intense orgasm, writhing and moaning around the cocks still stuffed into my mouth and cunt.

Leo pulled his still rock-solid cock out of my spasming cunt as Jason pulled his dick out of my mouth to pull me up onto Jason's bed, my body was still shaking in the last throes of my orgasm. Jason lay back on the bed, his knees bent over the edge and his feet on the floor as he brought me up to straddle him, his hands lifting me by the waist as he stroked my dripping entrance with the purple head of his cock. He lifted me directly over his length and then let me plunge my wet cunt down around him, making us both moan in pleasure. He repeated his actions, slamming my cunt down onto his thick cock over and over as Leo watched on.

Leo moved onto the bed running his hand over his length before pushing first one finger, then anotmy into my tight hole.

I shrieked as I felt Leo' fingers moving into my ass as Jason continued to drive me down on his cock, as Leo used his fingers to stretch me out. I moaned in disappointment as I felt Leo remove his fingers from my ass until I felt Leo's chest press against my back and the hard tip of his cock stretch the entrance of my hole. I keened in excitement as he entered slowly into me.

He slid his cock all the way into my ass incredibly slowly, I grunted in pleasure at the feel of both cocks inside me. Leo pulled all the way back to my entrance as I accustomed myself to his size, moaning as I continued to ride Jason furiously. He reached around to fondle and play with my giant breasts as he bit along my exposed throat before abruptly slamming himself completely into my ass again. I screamed in pleasure as the feel of two cocks buried inside of me made me come again, as Leo continued to torture my breasts as Jason held my hips tightly and continue to drive me down onto his cock, even as I clenched tightly around the two boys.

Leo used my orgasm as a sign to increase his pace and he began thrusting explosively into my ass as Jason impaled me on his cock, matching their speed to bring me so much pleasure. The two cocks rubbing at my insides, filling me so much made me cum over and over again, screaming incoherently at the pleasure and my body shaking violently around the cocks still buried inside me. Jason and Leo finally found their release after I orgasmed again causing my aching walls to clench greedily around Jason's cock. He buried himself deep into my body, expelling spurt after spurt of his hot cum as my cunt milked him for every last drop.

As our orgasms hit it forced Leo into his own as he grabbed my ass, erupting into me before slumping down onto the bed, joining me and Jason as the two boys spooned me, their limp dicks still stuffed inside me.

I moved, the two boys' cocks slipping out of me as I turned to face Leo. His limp cock was already starting to rise as he looked at my breasts before I leant over to rub my erect nipples lightly against his thighs. Licking my lips I stroked my hand once along the length of his cock before sucking it into my mouth as I reached a hand over to stimulate Jason. The two boys' cocks stiffened almost immediately under the attentions of my hands and my mouth as they groaned in pleasure.

Leo was still looking at my delectable breasts as they pressed against his thighs with every movement of my head up and down the length of his cock.

I was still moving my hand relentlessly on Jason's cock when he moved to the edge of the bed and I followed as he sat with his feet on the floor. He made me straddle my legs over his as my back pressed against his chest, his cock trapped between us. He spread my legs wide so Leo, who had clambered off the bed, had the full view of my dripping cunt. Jason took his massive cock in one hand, lifting me up slightly as he lined its head up with my puckered hole before letting me slip down onto his length.

I screamed as I felt my ass stretch around Jason's cock, and he wasn't even fully inside me. He withdrew before thrusting in again, repeating this action several times before his massive dick was fully encased by my ass as Leo watched on with his hand rubbing his cock furiously.

Leo came over and kneeled in front of me, leaning his head forward to lick at the area between where my legs and Jason's cock pummeled my ass. He ran his tongue up and down my slit as he used his fingers to expose more of my delicious wet cunt. Using his teeth he tugged and pulled at my sensitive clit before delving his tongue deep into my wet folds. My cunt was still so sensitive that combined with the sensation of my ass being filled by Jason's giant cock, it wasn't long until I was cumming, Leo lapping up the juices that spilt from my pussy.

Jason removed his cock from my ass and pulled my back slightly, before slamming his cock into my tight, wet pussy. I moaned wantonly as I rode him, and Leo was fascinated as he watched my pussy devour Jason's cock, moaning as Jason's gigantic cock disappeared into me before it reappeared, covered in my cream.

Leo stood up, using some of my cum to lubricate his big cock as he grabbed my breasts roughly. He pressed my huge tits together and put his cock into the warmth between us, beginning to move up and down, his cock disappearing completely between my massive breasts. Leo kneaded and pinched my nipples as he fucked my tits violently as Jason continued to pound into my pussy.

'You love that, don't you Drew? You love being titty-fucked like the whore you are! Fuck, that feels good!' Leo grunted as he kneaded my breasts around his cock.

The warmth between my breasts felt better than both my cunt and ass as he continued to move his cock up and down in my gigantic rack, beginning to feel the familiar tightening sensation in his balls. He thrust up once more in the valley between my two huge tits, before he came suddenly, squirting his hot sticky seed all over my heaving breasts.

I was still grunting with pleasure as Jason also erupted, filling my pussy with his giant cock once more to spurt cum into my as Leo spilled his seed all over my face and breasts. The sensation of his hot cum spurting into my cunt as I watched Leo spill his seed all over my chest was too much for me as I orgasmed violently, screaming in pleasure.

I knew the two boys weren't done fucking me yet though and I wanted to cum again. I took Leo's cock into my mouth, beginning to pump my head along his length, licking and sucking causing his cock to grow and become hard once more as I slipped Jason's cock out of my pussy and began to stroke it strongly so he was soon fully erect.

I continued to suck hungrily on Leo' cock as Jason stood up, bending me over between the two boys, and, without warning, slammed his cock into my ass, stretching it with his large dick. They began to move me up and down on their cocks, pushing into me in unison and the pleasure of being so empty and then so full was almost too much. I screamed and bucked on their cocks as I came, white liquid squirting out of my cunt and onto the floor as the boys fucked me from each end, their cocks filling me up so completely and deliciously that I thought I may burst with the sensations racking my body. Jason and Leo were obviously not going to last long as they thrust forcefully and erratically into either end of my body.

At some silent signal between the two of them Jason moved back to sit on the bed, I was still bouncing my ass up and down on his cock as Leo removed his dick from my mouth. Before I had a chance to protest he'd knelt down and driven his cock into my cunt. I was pressed tight between them as they fucked my cunt and ass relentlessly, my body spasming uncontrollably as I was driven mad by the sensations I was experiencing as two massive cocks pounded my ass and cunt, it felt like they were rubbing against each other inside my body.

I felt so full, so complete as the two cocks stretched my ass and cunt almost unbearably, the sensations relentless. I could no longer tell if I was experiencing consecutive orgasms or just an incredibly long one, because the pleasure I was experiencing was too much.

Leo watched as I threw my head back as orgasm after orgasm rocked my body. My bouncing breasts and face were still covered in his cum and my body glistened with it and the sweat exuded as my muscles all worked together to let me fuck the two giant cocks in my two holes. My expression on my face covered in his cum as my orgasms hit my drove Leo over the edge as he thrust wildly into me once more before spraying his cum into my cunt. He was so exhausted that his cock slipped out of me as he fell to the floor as feeble squirts of his seed kept spilling out of his cock.

My inner muscles clenched around Jason as my orgasm hit me and he pulled out of me, turning my over to shoot his cum all over my massive breasts that were heaving in exertion. His cum mixed with my sweat and Leo's seed on my chest. My last sight before I blacked out in exhaustion next to me was me reaching down a finger down to dip in our juices and bringing that finger up to my mouth to taste it.

 **I accept critics.**

 **For any new idea give me a pairing and the POV.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10: Annabeth - Piper - Leo

Demigods Dirty Adventures

 **Hey everyone, first fanfic :). Hope you enjoy it. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

Chapter 10: Annabeth POV

I was furious. I had just caught my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, screwing Drew in the middle of the woods.

"Damn brat, I ought of hexed the bastard when I had a chance" I said to myself.

"Are you alright Annabeth?"

My violent thoughts were pushed out of my mind by that question. I turned to find Piper standing there staring at her curiously.

"I am fine Piper, just a bit mad at Percy" she said.

"What did Perseus do this time?" Piper asked.

I smirked at Piper using my now ex-boyfriend's long name. Then I told my friend how I caught him in a comprising position with Drew.

"I see, what you need is a stress reliever" Piper said.

"That is what I need Piper" I said.

"Follow me Annabeth" Piper said.

I did as I was told and followed my friend down to his cabin, I hadn't been in before. Piper opened the door and led me in. Once inside I was amazed at the room. There was a huge king-size bed that dominated the room along with a roaring fire.

"Piper, where are we?" I asked.

"Well, this is a special room to relax" Piper answered.

I was confused until Piper pressed her lips onto mine. This shocked me and I pulled away quickly.

"Piper, I don't like girls like that" I said horrified.

"Oh Annabeth, I know you don't, but isn't it fun to experiment?" Piper asked happily.

I could only stare as Piper came to me again.

"Just relax, no more thinking" Piper whispered in my ear before kissing me again.

I tensed, but soon eased into the kiss. Piper sure knew how to kiss. Soon the kisses became more passionate and Piper began tugging at my clothes. I did the same though with more hesitancy than the Aphrodite daughter. Soon our clothes were scattered on the floor and Piper had pushed me back on the big bed.

"You have wonderful breasts Annabeth, I want them in my mouth" Piper said.

I blushed brightly at this, but I didn't cover myself up.

Soon Piper was on me and all I could do was writher and moan as the attention Piper was giving me. I didn't even hear the door open I was so lost in pleasure. That is until I felt another mouth on my breasts when I looked up. I saw a mass of messy hair.

"Leo?" I asked.

"Hey Annabeth" Leo said removing his mouth from my nipple.

"Wh-what's going on?" I asked now scared a bit. I covered myself with a blanket.

"I called Leo is to help you to relax" Piper said.

"What?!" I shrieked.

"Leo, I think we need to get more aggressive" Piper suggested.

Leo crawled onto the bed and pulled the blanket away from my nude body.

"Gods, you're gorgeous" he commented.

I blushed.

Leo then moved in and kissed me deeply. I was lost in the kiss. It was so much better than I expected. Leo wasn't forceful urging me to do more, but was more a gradual progression and made me want to do more. Soon I was tugging off Leo's clothes wanting to see more. Once Leo was naked we explored one another's bodies with such zeal. I was moaning at Leo's touch, which was rough, yet soft. It made no sense to me in her mind, but I didn't care at the moment.

Soon Leo was on top of me and slowly drove his harden cock into me. I moaned loudly since I had never had something so big in me. But this felt right. When Leo entered completely inside of me I was in heaven.

Leo pumped away with me holding him close urging him to go faster and harder.

"Oh Leo, this feels so good" I moaned.

"Damn Annabeth, you're so tight" Leo grunted.

Meanwhile I saw Piper playing with her own pussy working herself up for Leo when it was her turn. I screamed bloody murder as I came and Piper thanked for super strong wards around the room.

Leo pulled out me. He looked at Piper, who nodded and climbed on to the bed. She laid herself right next to me with her legs wide apart.

Leo drove into her without hesitation. Piper smiled at being filled once again with Leo's wonderful cock. Leo pumped in and out of Piper with reckless abandonment. He loved that Piper just took it and smiled at him. Soon he came inside her dreamy blond. Piper grunted loudly as she came.

"Are you relaxed yet Annabeth?" Piper asked wiping the sweat from her brow.

"I sure am, but another round couldn't hurt now, could it?" I said impishly.

Piper smiled.

 **I accept critics.**

 **For any new idea give me a pairing and the POV.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11: Nico - Percy

Demigods Dirty Adventures

 **Hey everyone, first fanfic :). Hope you enjoy it. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

Chapter 11: Nico POV

I was going to do it, It was something that I had been thinking of a long time ago but I had never had the guts to do it, but today was the day. I smiled as I entered the cabin

I sighed, shifting my weight on the mattress. My shirt was sticky from the stale, damp air of Percy's cabin. I groaned, for opening the windows was not an option, unless one wanted mosquitoes, among other things, to snack on them.

Perspiration shone on his forehead, small drops gliding down his neck and onto the flat, stained pillow. Both from heat and undisclosed desire.

The clock on the night-stand red 03:00 a.m.

I hit his head against the pillow, 'Shit.'

There was a clinging sound followed closely by some groans and I wished yet again for him not to be so soft-hearted.

I froze, seeking out any noises beside Percy's snores which he could hear quite well. Not one to wake up at the slightest disturbance, Percy. Sleep troubles was a concept I had difficulty grasping, considering it never happened to me. A shaft of moonlight streaked the freckled face, the sweat catching the light.

Now, that didn't help me to feel fresher in any way, did it? More like, hotter and hotter. I needed something to chill, to curl my hands around and drink. My breath caught in my throat and stayed there while my brain liquefied and my hands shook. Percy slept like a baby, except no part of him had any babyish attributes. Big hands, big arms, big feet and big…

I swallowed around the dry lump in my throat and knelt beside him, Percy was curled up on his right side, his back to me, the green-blue blanket folded around his legs with one big foot sticking out. What he did was hardly noble. But Percy was there, and I needed and wanted to do that.

I reached out with shaky fingers, probing the blanket and feeling the warmth of Percy's body, the shape of his member through the underwear. I had trouble breathing, neck frozen stiff and eyes bulging out I was so very fucking nervous. Much more than with any monster trying to kill me.

I knew there was no way for me to get caught. But the fear I felt was not rational and it was also very real. If Percy woke up...

Pale, freaked out and horribly turned on, I began to unwrap Percy from the blanket, throwing it away among their discarded pants and school papers lying on the floor. Then I could see smooth white skin peeking out from under the cotton underwear and I squeezed Percy's shaft through the soft material, eyes closed, just feeling. I could almost see it in my mind.

Rolling my eyes at myself for thinking like a strung out little whore, I hooked my finger and pulled, and then Percy's limp manhood was in plain sight. My own member throbbing against my boxer I took Percy in my hand, unsheathed the head and reveling in the here and now, Percy's cock in his palm, warm and pulsing. Percy moaned something and his head lolled from side to side as I stroked him slowly, watching the skin licking the tip in a wet embrace each time my hand moved up. If the size of his things were anything to go by, he hadn't shoot for a week. If only I could have some...

Tentatively, I licked the vein that run from top to bottom, sucked on the sac, my hand pulling on Percy's sex.

"What are you doing?" I stopped, blood turning cold as Percy continued to mumble, "get off."

Was he awake, was he dreaming about some nasty jerk pissing him off? Relishing my grip, I looked at Percy's slack face but he remained silent. Meanwhile, my heart threatened to tear a hole through my chest. But I could not give up then. The heavy cock rose invitingly, gliding up Percy's leg toward his stomach.

I gulped and drew the skin back with feverish lips, drowning in the scent of Percy, of his filling my mouth, gaining length while I grabbed his sac, fondling away and moaning around the young redhead.

'Mmmrr. Hot... fuck.' I glanced upwards; Percy was frowning and his whole face had tenseness about it as he rolled over. Tried to. My hand stopped that from happening, although with much apprehension and fear.

Percy stiffened and soon I couldn't fit all of it and jerked what I couldn't take. The rounded head butting against his palate drove me wild and I tried to deep-throat Percy.

Later, I worried the nipples, small and flat and I wanted more. Always more. I sucked them until they were eager for more and teased Percy's thighs until they tensed and quivered. Percy's cock was arching up, fully erected and skin pushed back to reveal the moist head. I tried to lick and try every trick I knew to get what I wanted, to see Percy's toes curl and his legs seize up. Percy's heavy balls were moving up and down, my thumb caressing the slit on the swelling tip, tasting the clear drops oozing out.

"Fuck!"

Percy's groan started low in his throat, spilling out in a moan as he went all stiff and came, heels digging into the mattress.

Though I had expected it, the shot got me by surprise and I gagged. Then it sank in, what I had just done. I had caused Percy to come and perhaps even climaxed. I owned him, so to speak. Wiping his mouth, and smiled in the darkness.

 **I accept critics.**

 **This is my first M/M chapter if you like it I'll continue with more M/M lemons. Give me ideas**

 **For any new idea give me a pairing and the POV.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12: Annabeth - Jason

Demigods Dirty Adventures

 **Hey everyone, first fanfic :). Hope you enjoy it. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

Chapter 12: Annabeth POV

I sighed happily as I floated in the warm water, feeling all the tension leaving my body as I drifted amongst the bubbles. Sneaking down to the Camp Half Blood shower when everyone was eating had been a great idea, I thought as reached for my soap. I was so absorbed in the simple process of washing myself that I failed to notice the door opening.

"Annabeth?" I was jerked out of my reverie by someone calling my name, so I turned to face the speaker, completely forgetting I was naked and exposed, my nipples hardening in the cold air outside the bath.

"Jason, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be eating" I said as I took in the sight of him only in a towel. I gazed appreciatively at his lean and toned physique before catching him staring at my breasts.

"Um… I wasn't hungry. I didn't think anyone… I'll just be going," he said ruffling his hair in the way that always turned me on. I could feel myself getting wetter as I bit my lip in anticipation.

"You don't have to leave Jason; it's fine. There's plenty of room in here for us both." I said as I sat down on one of the obscured steps running around the edge of the pool, the water just reaching just below my collarbone.

"I won't look," I added. I leant my head against the side of the pool, letting my eyes close until I heard the rustling of Jason removing his towel.

I opened my eyes just enough to see his back turned towards me as he unwrapped the towel from himself, revealing his muscular ass and toned legs. Gods, I wanted those wrapped around me as he pounded into me with his gorgeous cock. I silently begged him to turn so I could see his huge cock in its full glory. I tried not to give away the fact I was peaking as he turned to step down into the pool, having to hold in a gasp as I caught sight of his cock.

It was a piece of art, thick and long, even when soft, and begging for my attention. I was going to worship that beautiful cock all night and let it worship me in return. Just thinking about the pleasure that cock would bring me was turning me on more and more. I let one of my hands move to my pussy, my actions hidden from Jason by the huge number of bubbles on the water's surface. My head fell right back onto the tiles as I began to massage my clit in circles, feeling bolts of pleasure shoot through me as I bit my lip to stifle my moans. I let my thumb take over rubbing my clit as I thrust first one finger, then two, then three into my cunt, stroking my inner walls.

Opening my eyes fully I saw that Jason had settled into the pool opposite me and was watching me openly, splashing water as he moved his hand under the water. Knowing that he was wanking to the thought of me, I gave up on trying to stay silent and let out a groan as I thrust my fingers in and out of my cunt. I lifted my hips up and let myself drop onto my fingers with a splash, trying to force my digits deep inside me but knowing it would never feel as good as a man's cock filling my cunt up. I rubbed my clit more forcefully, whimpering in pleasure as I locked eyes with Jason who let out a lustful groan as his hand moved quicker and quicker under the water.

I used my free hand to bring pinch my nipple as I increased the speed of my fingers in my cunt, writhing in pleasure as I finger fucked myself. All control over my movements was lost as I felt myself getting closer to orgasm, my thumbs rubbing frantically against my nipple and clit as my fingers delved deep inside me. I forced myself to keep looking at Jason as my moans got more desperate.

I came forcefully, clenching around my fingers as I moaned in pleasure, my body stiffening as my orgasm hit me. This seemed to be what Jason had been waiting for; his hand became a blur as he watched me come apart on my own fingers before he yelled in pleasure as he came as well.

Even though we'd both just orgasmed, I knew we were just getting started. Jason swam over to my side of the pool, and putting his arms under my legs he lifted me onto the side of the pool so my cunt was exposed to him as he knelt between my legs.

I was still coming down from my orgasm when I felt myself being lifted onto the edge of the pool. Smiling I looked down at the messy-haired head that was between my thighs before moaning loudly as Jason ran his tongue up the length of my slit.

He still had his arms holding my legs as he ran his tongue up and down a few times, enjoying the appreciative noises coming from the witch above him. He focused his attention on my clit, sucking and nibbling as he felt my legs quivering around him before moving down and dipping his tongue into my cunt to lap at my juices.

"Fuck… Jason that's so good," I exhaled as he continued his ministrations. I keened in pleasure as he let his tongue lap at my entrance as his nose pressed against my clit. Suddenly a huge jolt of pleasure shot through me as Jason did something indescribable with his tongue that made my eyes roll back in my skull.

"Oh fuck, what was that?" I asked as I felt my body tightening and my stomach clenching as I got closer to the edge. Jason lifted his head so he could look at me and smirked.

"Aphrodite blessing," he said, before bringing his mouth back to my cunt. He was pressing his tongue against my, moving it in ways to give my unbelievable pleasure. I shrieked in pleasure as his tongue moved relentlessly in my cunt, my legs wrapping around him to bring him closer as I began to cum. I screamed his name as I fell apart, my body spasming in pleasure as I came.

"Where did you learn to do that, Jason?" I asked breathlessly as I recovered from my sensational orgasm, slipping back into the pool alongside him.

"You inspired me, I guess, Did you like it?" he asked.

"Oh Gods yes, let me return the favor," I smiled as I moved under the water and between Jason's legs.

He watched as I disappeared below the surface of the water when I used my lips to kiss the head of his cock and my tits pressed against his thighs as I licked the length of his shaft. Jason groaned loudly as I took the head of his cock into my mouth and began to move up and down his length, sucking powerfully on his cock. He reached for my head and grasped my hair to control the speed with which I sucked his dick, forcing my further and further down onto his cock.

I moaned around Jason's cock as more of his length was forced into my mouth until his whole dick was buried deep within my throat, my nose pressed to his stomach. I let him dictate the pace as I sucked his whole length into my mouth over and over, swirling my tongue as I moved my head faster along the length of his cock. Suddenly he pulled me up from underwater and settled my on his lap facing him in the water. I put my hands on the side of the pool as I straddled him, my beautiful tits levels with his face as I rubbed my cunt up against his cock, moaning wantonly.

Jason reached for my ass, loving the feel of my soft skin as I rubbed up against him, teasing him before I let out a lustful moan as he thrust his cock up into me. He groaned in pleasure at the sensation of my tight around his cock as I rocked back and forwards gently, his cock still buried to the hilt inside me as I moved. He used his position facing my huge tits to take one of my rock hard nipples into his mouth and suck and bite at the flesh, causing a loud exclamation from me at the delicious sensation.

His huge cock was pressed against every part inside me as I rolled my hips forwards, slowly at first, but then faster as I rubbed frantically against him. I was grinding my clit on him as he teased my nipple causing me to whimper with every movement. He was holding my ass tightly as I rode him, forcing his cock deep inside me.

Jason began to meet my movements with slight thrusts, hitting deeper and deeper inside me as I panted in pleasure, lowering my head to meet his in a searing kiss as we moved together. His cock was hitting my g-spot with every movement and I was whimpering loudly due to pleasurable sensations I was feeling as I rode him.

Jason deepened the kiss as he used his grip on my ass to drive into me forcefully, groaning in pleasure at how tight the fit was as I clenched around him. He moved to sucking on my neck as my pants became more pronounced, driving into me a few more times before I came apart around him, mewling in pleasure as I came hard.

With barely a pause to recover from my orgasm I was being bent over the side of the pool with Jason spreading my legs wide and teasing my entrance with his cock as he rubbed against me. My erect nipples were pressed against the cold tiles and I sighed in pleasure as Jason entered gradually into my cunt at this new angle. He moved slowly at first, hitting new places inside of me as he held my hips and let his cock sink into my sensitized cunt before pulling out little by little. His massive cock stroked every part of my walls as he moved slowly in and out of my pussy.

"Fuck Jason… Faster! Please I need more!" I begged as he tortured me with slow, deep thrusts.

I let my ass grind up against him, trying to increase their speed but I was powerless as he continued to drive slowly but deeply into my pussy, the sound of his skin hitting my ass as he sunk into my driving my insane.

"You want it faster? I'll give you faster," Jason grunted as he picked up the pace, still driving as deeply into me but faster and harder than I could have imagined.

"Fuck yes Jason! Oh Gods, I'm gonna…" I cried as he slammed into me viciously, his huge cock filling my cunt over and over as I yelled in pleasure, so close to cumming. My nipples were rubbing painfully against the tiles but it just added to the sensations as he pounded into me in a blur. His enormous cock was driving into me as his balls slapped against my pussy lips with every powerful thrust as he grunted in exertion.

"Fuck… Oh… Jason!" I screamed as I came, my body shaking as I clenched tightly around his cock with the force of my orgasm. Through it all he continued to pound into me violently adding to the strength of my orgasm. He pulled his cock out of me and I moaned sadly at the feeling of my empty cunt, before I felt the tip pressed against my asshole.

"Fuck Annabeth, your ass is so tight," he moaned as he entered slowly into me, making me whimper in pleasure as I felt myself being stretched by his cock. He began to thrust into me strongly, grunting in pleasure as he buried his cock into the vice-like grip of my ass. I was still moaning as I was so turned on by Jason fucking me in the ass. I reached my hand down to play with my clit, squirming in pleasure as I rubbed at the sensitized flesh and crying out in disappointment as Jason pulled out.

"Turn over, Annabeth," he grunted as he pulled out, stroking his cock as his balls tightened in anticipation. I lay before him looking thoroughly fucked, my hair in disarray, my skin fluId, my cunt red even as I rubbed my clit forcefully. The site of me so debased was all that was needed to push Jason over the edge and he shot spurt after spurt of cum all over my heaving tits, stomach and cunt.

The site of Jason shooting his load all over me used body as I ground my hand against my clit was all that was needed to push me into my own orgasm, yelling his name as I came collapsing onto the tiles of the bathroom.

"The whole point of coming to the bathroom was to get clean, not dirty!" I said as I looked down over my body.

There was cum glistening all over my tits, stomach and legs as I scooped up some of the fluid and brought my hand to my mouth. I licked the cum from my fingers moaning in pleasure and closing my eyes. When I opened them I saw that Jason was watching my intently, his hand on his cock as he stroked himself back to fully erect and I smiled. It looked like I was going to get dirtier yet…

 **I accept critics.**

 **For any new idea give me a pairing and the POV.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13: Piper - Nico

Demigods Dirty Adventures

 **Hey everyone, first fanfic :). Hope you enjoy it. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

Chapter 13: Piper POV

I was having a normal day in Camp Half-blood I was walking in front of the new cabins that had been built that year they were similar to the other but one of them caught my attention, it was so big and It was dark.

I approached to the door to see what was inside when I was surprised to find myself being pulled into a big room by a known boy.

"Hey, Percy and Frank told me how good at bed you are" Nico explained as he pulled my body flush against his.

"Well they did and now I'm going to find out for myself." He bent his head down, drawing me into a passionate kiss as his fingers made short work of my shirt, tossing it behind them. He rubbed my nipples through the silky fabric of my bra, feeling them harden deliciously in his hands as he intertwined his tongue with mine, feeling my moan into him.

I whimpered delightedly as he played with my nipples, reaching round to unclasp my bra as he freed my breasts, palming them in his large hands as I found myself sandwiched between him and the wall. I brought my hands round to push his shirt and jumper over his head, revealing a toned torso, breaking their kiss as he looked appreciatively at me in the dim light with those smoldering Black eyes, Gods he was sexy.

"Like what you see, Nico?" I purred as I brought a hand between them to rub the bulge in his trousers.

"You have the most perfect tits I have ever seen, Piper," he replied, leaning in to kiss slowly down my neck to my breast and taking the nipple in his mouth, biting and sucking on the sensitive flesh.

I tugged at his hair as he tortured my breast with his talented tongue, his other hand reaching round to undo my skirt. I pulled his face back up to mine for a searing kiss as I shimmied the skirt down my legs.

At that point I stood there in nothing but my knickers, my stockings and my heels, my big eyes looking up at him as I bit on my juicy, pink lower lip, swollen from our passionate kissing. Even in the dim light he could see how soaked my knickers were as I kissed along his jaw and nibbled lightly on his earlobe. He reached his fingers down to rub me through the material; smiling at how sensitive I was as I moaned happily in response to his touch.

Nico undid the zip on his trousers, letting them pool around his feet as he stood there in his silk boxers. Leaning forward, he brought his lips back to mine, taking my bottom lip between his teeth and tugging at it before pushing his tongue into my mouth as he rubbed his crotch against me, letting me feel how aroused I'd made him.

I gasped in surprise as I felt his rock-hard erection pressed against my dampness, wriggling slightly to get more friction as his tongue intrepidly explored my mouth, mapping out every inch of it. I wrapped one leg around him, letting him support me against the wall as this change of position pressed our arousals even closer together. We rubbed against each other, humping like animals, our moans of pleasure overlapping as we broke off the kiss to breathe, panting in exertion.

It wasn't enough for Nico as he leaned back, pushing his boxers down to rest with his trousers, revealing his large erection pointing proudly skyward from a thicket of curly hair. He let the tip just tease me by pressing it against my thigh, but he was too impatient to seriously tease me pulling my knickers down and pushing slowly into me in one smooth movement. I wrapped my legs around him as he fucked me up against the wall. I pulled his head by his dark hair to bury his face in my breasts, crying out in pleasure as he drove his cock up into my cunt. My back was being scraped against the wall by the force of his thrusts but it was worth it for the feeling of having his dick buried inside me so amazingly.

He sucked each nipple in turn, making me buck in pleasure, clenching my cunt walls around his cock. He was fucking me quite slowly, but forcefully, slamming his cock deep into me and then pulling it out almost unbearably slowly, letting me feel every ridge of his cock before he drove into me again.

I would yell every time he pushed forcefully into me, driving my body up the wall and then moan softly as he pulled slowly out. I could feel every millimeter of his cock pressing against my sensitive walls as he drew his cock out of me painfully slowly.

"Faster! Fuck me faster, Nico!" I yelled, rolling my hips to try and persuade him.

Nico smirked as he continued to slam into me and pull out gently, feeling me trying to increase the pace, but he was not letting me. He was in control and fully intended to drive me insane with his thrusts, slowly bringing me closer to my climax. He pushed into me, rocking his hips back and forth slowly so that his cock rubbed against new parts of my cunt and hearing me whimper in pleasure.

"Nico!" I cried as he brought a hand down to rub at my clit, pulling and rubbing my sensitive bud. I felt like I was alight with pleasure as his hand worked on my clit, his mouth still sucking and biting one of my pink nipples as he kept his dick buried inside of me. I could feel him pressing against every part of my sensitive cunt as his cock remained immersed inside of me, rocking his hips slowly so his length pressed against my insides blissfully.

I couldn't take these sensations any longer as his huge cock stayed buried inside of me, driving me crazy with pleasure as he began circling his hips letting his cock rub against my g-spot as I moaned his name in pleasure. I rested my hands on his shoulders and used the leverage to push myself up almost completely off his cock before letting myself slide back down the wall, impaling my cunt on his big dick.

Nico couldn't hold back any longer as he felt me sink my tight cunt onto his throbbing erection. Taking his lips from my nipple and his hand from my cunt, he braced his arms against the wall, pinning me in place with his cock, my legs still wrapped tightly around his waist as he began plunging into me at an unbelievable pace. His cock slammed roughly into me as we grunted and moaned in pleasure.

"Fuck… Nico! Shit that's good!" I screamed as he pounded into me forcefully, my back scraping against the wall painfully, but the pain being masked by the pleasure I felt as his huge cock rammed into me continuously.

"You like that, Piper!" Nico grunted at his felt his cock slam into my delicious warmth over and over, my hard nipples rubbing against his chest as my tits shook violently with every powerful thrust of his magnificent cock.

"So good! Don't stop… Fuck me! Oh Gods…" I screamed as I lost control of my body, just letting my cunt be pummeled into.

I could see the sweat dripping down his body from the exertion of supporting my weight and driving his cock into me so hard and fast, but he was showing no signs of slowing down as I threw my head back, mumbling in bliss. I couldn't feel anything apart from the sensation of his huge cock being pistoned into me, my hands grasping at his hair as my sensitive nipples were rubbed harshly by his chest.

Nico was grunting at the effort of pounding into me, but he didn't want to stop slamming his dick into me. He didn't want to stop feeling so much pleasure as he watched me moan beautifully, droplets of sweat running down my flawless body as he saw me beginning to come apart around his cock.

I could feel the beginnings of my orgasm as Nico's thrusts became wilder. I could feel him losing control as we both moved inevitably closer to coming.

"Shit! Nico, I'm coming!" I yelled as he pounded into me a final time, my walls spasming around his huge cock as I yelled in pleasure.

The sensation of my climaxing around him as my eyes stretched wide in pleasure was all that was needed to push Nico over the edge into his own orgasm. He pinned me to the wall with his cock as he shot his sperm deep inside me, feeling my buck and moan in pleasure as I was filled with his hot cum. Nico's legs buckled beneath him as his dick continued to squirt feebly into my cunt as they slid down the wall together, my legs still locked tightly around him and his limp dick still buried in my fluttering cunt.

 **I accept critics.**

 **For any new idea give me a pairing and the POV.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
